


a big, bright, beautiful world

by localopa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Songfic, based on a song from shrek the musical, pure fluff, shut up watch the musical, who i’d be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localopa/pseuds/localopa
Summary: louis asks who harry’d be
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	a big, bright, beautiful world

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour and it’s not proofread at all but i needed to get this out there. hello, i love shrek the musical and wanted to write a fic about one of the songs. who i’d be is a wonderful song and i turned it into this. title of this piece is from who i’d be from shrek the musical (obviously). enjoy.
> 
> xx. oliver

“who would you be?”

the question comes from louis, who’s looking over at harry with expectant eyes. the movie, shrek the musical of all things, pauses in the tv, which gives harry nothing else but louis to look at. 

“what do you mean?”

“who would you be?” louis asks again, pointing to the television with the remote. “if you were in his position, who would you be?”

“i’d be harry,” he laughs, pushing up from his stomach to sit properly next to louis. “i’d be harry and rescue the princess and defeat lord farquaad.”

louis is silent for a moment, pondering over what harry just said. his lip is being gnawed on by his teeth, like he’s deep in thought. his leg starts to bounce in his spot, a nervous tick he’s always had, as he seemingly contemplates his next sentence. 

“that’s boring,” louis finally says, giggling. “you can’t just be harry.”

“yes, i can. there are no rules to this game.” harry rolls his eyes. 

“well,” louis starts, pointing his remote to harry’s throat. “imagine this is a sword. and i’m telling you that you can’t be harry anymore.” he pokes harry’s throat with the “sword.” “listen here, you frog. you can’t be harry anymore,” he says in a deep voice. “who would be then?”

harry huffs, pushing away the remote. he’s never actually thought about it, if he were someone in a fairy tale. he always assumed he would be the good guy, save the princess from the heavily guarded tower, defeat the villain and live happily ever after. that was, until he figured out he is gay. then he’d figure he’d be some unnamed character in the background, living in a cottage alone. 

louis looks at him, nudging his shoulder to encourage an answer. he hasn’t told louis that he’s gay, though he has a feeling louis is as well. he’s scared to, is the thing, doesn’t want to lose his best friend over something as stupid as sexuality. 

“i’d guess i’d be the hero,” harry finally says, shrugging. he looks over at louis, who gives him a look to urge him to continue. “with a sword and armor and shield. or a viking, smelling rancid along with my fellow vikings. i don’t know, a poet?” 

“c’mon, harry, now you’re just quoting the song,” louis laughs. 

“i don’t know!” harry says a little too loudly. “just… let me say what i want to say.” 

louis nods, so harry continues. “maybe i’d be a poet, and write my own story. one that tells of all my glory, and none of the bad stuff. i’d write a verse, recite a joke, and do it all while rhyming.”

harry swallows. “but, you know, we’re all always hiding. our fate is known, and it’s best to stay in the dark and all alone.”

it’s quiet for a while, harry’s words, albeit the lyrics to the song in the musical, hanging in the air. 

louis clears his throat. “but you’d be the hero?”

“yeah,” harry says looking over at louis again. “i’d be the hero, and i would climb up a tower to save a-“ he stops, looking away. “-a prince, but there would a beast guarding the entrance. and i’d somehow defeat the beast and get my prince and-“

harry looks back over to louis, who’s closer than he was before. his eyes are at his lips, unconsciously licking his own. “and then what?” louis asks, voice small. 

“oh,” he clears his throat. “i’d get my prince and we’d make eye contact. we’d cross the room and into each other’s arms and we’d share our first ki-“

harry’s cut off by a pair of soft lips against his own, his eyes closing immediately. he raises a hand up to cup louis’ cheek, pulling him closer until louis is on top of him. there’s a vibration against his lips, louis humming in content as their lips slide against each other’s. 

“a perfect, happy ending?” louis asks when he pulls away, grinning down at harry. 

harry grins back. “that’s how it should be.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me i’m bad for liking shrek the musical on tumblr @ voulezloux


End file.
